Jarvis
by soundofsnow
Summary: Jarvis wasn't always Tony's own personal AI. He wasn't always Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. No Jarvis was much more than that. He was real. Rated T?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I don't know why but I'm starting to really get into writing Marvel fics...Yes I know I have other stories to write but...I really like writing about things like this...R&amp;R Should I go on?

* * *

When Tony was little he grew up with two parents and their butler Jarvis. He knew that both of his parents loved him but work got in the way of Tony spending time with his father and his mother would just let Tony be. She ended up going on business trips involving the company. But Jarvis was always there.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes sir?"

"I have a question?"

"What is it sir?"

"Why do you always call me sir?" His brown eyes looked up at Jarvis' blue-ish green eyes.

"Well you are the young master."

"I think it's weird. My name is Tony, not sir." His little face scrunched up a little.

"Terribly sorry, would you like me to call you Anthony then?" Jarvis smiled at the boy.

"Hahaha," he giggled. "No Tony!"

"Alright then, Tony." Tony giggled again.

"You can call me sir, but I like it when you call me Tony too." Jarvis couldn't help but smile at the boy.

"It'd be nice sir."

"Come on Jarvis, help me make a sandwich and some hot chocolate." Tony grabbed Jarvis' hand and lead him to the kitchen.

"Very well sir." They both made grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Come on Jarvis. Eat with me." He said pushing his plate that was stacked with two grilled cheeses out to his butler. Jarvis humbly accepted the sandwich.

"Thank you sir."

"No problem Jarvis." They ate in silence. Tony was enjoying his time with Jarvis. When his parents were over it'd be a real treat. But Tony liked spending time with Jarvis just a bit more.

"Hey Jarvis...Could you tell me a bedtime story?" Tony said snuggled up in his blankets.

"Certainly sir. What story would you like me to tell?" Tony paused as if to think about it.

"...the three little pigs?"

"Excellent choice sir. Once upon a time..." Before Jarvis was finished with the story he was met with the small snoring noise from the bed. Jarvis couldn't help but smile at the boy again. He may act stoic at times but with Tony he couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry Jarvis, I know it's Tony's 10th birthday but Maria and I don't have enough time. We need to be at this meeting or else we won't make one of the biggest sales our company has to offer. I know it's a big day for the little guy, but tell him we'll make it up to him." Howard replied over the phone.

"Very well, sir." He hung up and prepared Tony breakfast in bed. "Sir, wake up."

"Five more minutes mommy..." Tony mumbled turning around and continuing to doze off..

"Very well, it seems I will have to eat all of these blueberry waffles, covered in whipped cream, drenched with the finest maple syrup Canada has to offer. All on my own..." That woke Tony up as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Jarvis put the tray in front of him and watched as he dug into his breakfast. "Jarvis, your waffles are the best!"

"Thank you sir."

"Jarvis, it's my birthday! Call me Tony!"

"Very well Tony. Happy birthday." Tony gave him a grin and proceeded to finish his breakfast.

"So, when are mom and pops gonna be home?"

"I'm sorry but the Mr. and Mrs. won't be home in time for your birthday." Tony looked crestfallen.

"But that doesn't mean you won't have any fun today."

"Really?"

"Of course. What would you like to do?"

"Um...I really haven't thought about it...how about...Central Park? We hardly go out there anymore. We could get hot dogs and play in the park." Jarvis was silent for a moment and Tony was afraid his idea was stupid. But that changed when Jarvis spoke.

"That is a wonderful idea Tony." The boy laughed and went rushing to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Central Park was a beautiful place. Except for the occasional pieces of newspaper floating around. Tony and Jarvis fed the ducks at the pond. Tony was laughing all the while. Calling them really hungry. Tony ran around the park.

"Come on Jarvis! Don't be such a slow poke."

"I'm on my way sir." Jarvis replied picking up the pace. One could never truly tame the hyperness of a 10 year old.

"Look Jarvis, it's a golden retriever. Do you think...I could pet it?"

"That my dear boy is up to the owners of the dog." Tony nodded and went up to the young couple.

"Um...is it okay if I pet your dog?" He asked. The couple smiled and nodded. His eyes lit up and went over to pet the dog. "What's his name?"

"His name is Rocky." The man stated.

"Yup and he is the nicest dog in the world."

"Really?" Tony went to pet the dog on the head and for a moment he thought that the dog would growl at him. But instead he wagged his tail and rolled on his back so that Tony could give him a belly rub. Tony laughed and started playing with Rocky.

"You must be so proud of him." The man said. "You see my wife and I will be expecting soon and your son seems to be quite the little man."

"Oh, yes I am proud of him. But you see I'm just the boy's...Caretaker." Jarvis watched Tony running around and laughing as he was smothered in dog kisses.

"We're sorry for assuming." The woman stated. "It's just that you seem to look out for the boy and you look so happy."

"Indeed I do and I am." After an hour they departed from the family and went off to get hot dogs.

"How was your day Tony?"

"It was great! We got to do everything I wanted to do." Jarvis bought the hotdogs and handed one to Tony. "This has been one of the best birthdays I've ever had." Tony stated through a full mouth.

"Your birthday still isn't over. And I think your present is waiting back at home."

"Well what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Tony exclaimed. running home with Jarvis in tow. "Where is it?"

"I believe it's in the kitchen sir." Without think Tony dashed to the kitchen to find his parents waiting for him with open arms a white and red cake set upon the kitchen counter.

"Mom! Dad!" He exclaimed running up to the both of them. They both lifted him up.

"My baby. How are you?" Maria asked kissing his forehead.

"I'm not a baby anymore. I'm 10 now. But I had tons of fun! Jarvis took me to the park and we did all the things I wanted to do."

"That's great son. Make a wish." Jarvis lit the candles of the cake. They sang happy birthday and Tony blew out all 10 of the candles.

"What did you wish for son?" Howard asked.

"I can't tell you, or else it won't come true."

"Alright now...do you wanna come and help me in the lab?"

"Whoa, you almost never let me in the lab!"

"Come on sport it's your birthday. How about you help your old man with a project."

"Do you think we'll really find him?"

"One of these days son, one of these days. We'll definitely find Captain America."

They left to Howard's private lab leaving Jarvis to clean up and wash the dishes. Maria went to get ready for bed. She and Howard had to leave the next day for an important press meeting. They took the night off for Tony but wished they could've stayed longer. She informed Jarvis of the event and he promised he'd look after the young boy. She gave him a melancholy smile. Her boy was slowly growing up without them. She sighed.

Tony had fallen asleep after a few hours of working with his father. Howard sighed and thought of how proud he was of his son. He didn't necessarily show it but he was immensely proud and thankful to have Tony. His son was brilliant with a mind that could easily outmatch his own. He carried Tony to bed and tucked him in. Something he hasn't done in a long time.

He kissed Tony's forehead and went to bed with Maria.

* * *

About 7 months later... (**A/N:** Based off of a post on tumblr...)

The Christmas season rolled around and Tony wanted to make something nice for Jarvis. When they went shopping Jarvis was too busy carrying boxes and bags to notice that Tony had slipped away for a moment and using the money he had on him bought something that he sure hoped that Jarvis would like. If Tony's jacket looked a little more lumpier than usual, Jarvis didn't say.

Upon arriving home Tony ran to his room slamming the his bedroom door which in turn caused Jarvis to shake his head.

"Children." He mumbled with a fond tone. Around dinner time Tony finally came down from his room.

"Jarvis! I know we haven't put up the Christmas decorations yet..and I know it's not Christmas...but...here!" He stated pushing a lumpy and poorly wrapped gift on the kitchen counter. Jarvis slowly opened the present. Inside was a very loud Christmas stocking. Green and red. It wasn't what he expected but it was endearing. "Turn it over J!" Tony exclaimed and he did. There in craft glue, written in the sloppy writing that Jarvis knew all too well was his own name. After what seemed like hours of silence but in reality were only mere moments Tony spoke up. "Do...do you like it?"

"Sir, this is the greatest present I think I have received."

"That's super! Come on we can hang it on the fireplace along with our stockings. It's about time we got you a stalking."

"Are you positive?"

"Of course I am you're a part of my family too." Tony stated giving him a toothy grin. Jarvis was speechless for a moment. But smiled. Tony never could cease to amaze him.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas rolled along fairly quickly and with it came some bad news.

"I'm sorry Tony but...you have to go to boarding school at the end of winter."

"WHY!?" he yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" He cried. Tears streaming down his face. "If you love me, then you wouldn't send me away."

"Tony sweety we love you. That's why we're sending you to boarding school." Maria reasoned.

"No! You hate me!" He screamed running to his room. "This is the stupidest Christmas ever." With that said he slammed the door.

"Jarvis, would you go and reason with the boy?"

"Terribly sorry sir, but he is your son is he not?" Jarvis shot back with a raised eyebrow.

"Jarvis, come on I'm not paying you to talkback to me."

"Quite frankly I don't remember when my last paycheck was." Howard let out an exasperated sigh.

"Please Jarvis, as a friend."

"Very well sir. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Jarvis." Jarvis walked up to Tony's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away." Came a mumbled reply.

"Really now Tony. It's just me." Feet were shuffling around the room and the door unlocked.

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk if that's alright with you?" Tony nodded and opened the door for Jarvis to come in. The room was fairly clean, albeit Tony's desk/area was another story.

"...I think they hate me…" Tony mumbled laying down on his bed.

"I don't think so sir. They love you."

"I don't know J...They just..don't have time for me. When they do, mom is either too tired to do anything and dad just works in his lab or just goes on and on about how great Captain America was. I know Captain America was a pretty cool guy. But sometimes it can get annoying when he just keeps going on and on about him." He ranted. "Sometimes I wonder if he's even proud of me."

"Sir...Tony. I think that Captain Rogers was a good role model. And a good man. I may have encountered him once or twice but he seemed to have his heart in the right place. I do agree that Howard's stories tend to drag on and on. But you must admit the stories are quite fascinating." Tony nodded. "I believe that boarding school is just another way of showing how much you mean to him." Jarvis advised. "Not everyone has the privilege of attending one."

"Really?"

"Of course. Your parents just have a different way of showing you their affection. And on the bright side. You'll be able to come home during holidays."

"So that means I won't be stuck there forever?"

"Of course not? And if you were I'd break you out. With the help of your aunt Peggy of course."

"That's really cool Jarvis. Thanks...hey is it okay if you like..um record your voice or something?" Tony asked. "No..no that's stupid…"

"Sir, I'd be happy to. What would you like me to say to you in these recordings?"

"Um...you know just what you'd normally say. I could write letters asking questions for you to answer while you record. Or something….we could work it out."

"Indeed we can sir. Now why don't we go downstairs and apologize to your parents."

"Okay, but you have to make gingerbread cookies."

"Absolutely sir." Tony smiled and got of the bed grabbing Jarvis' hand and leading him downstairs.

"I'm sorry...I love you guys and I don't hate you…" Tony apologized.

"Come here squirt we love you too." Tony went up to his parents and was pulled into a big hug.

"Come on Jarvis join the hug!" Tony exclaimed.

"I don't think it's necessary sir."

"Nonsense come here Edwin." Howard demanded good heartedly.

"Very well." he sighed joining the hug. For once Tony actually felt like his family was complete.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy this chapter. I neglected to do my homework to write this. I know it's short...

* * *

Boarding school was a drag. The classes were a little too easy for Tony's tastes. The kids weren't the nicest either. Some of them were jealous and accused him of only being in the school was because his daddy paid for him to go. Others acted too nice and cheery when he was around and he didn't like it. A package of cookies or other goodies would be sent to his room though, from Jarvis every month. It's what Tony always looked forward to. Ranging from cookies, to new tools, to a broken watch that Tony had no problems or complaints on fixing. But the recordings he'd received from Jarvis were the best. Tony would hear him clearly and laugh at the jokes that Jarvis would tell, and listen intently at the stories he told.

When Tony came home for the holidays or breaks Jarvis always seemed to be the most happiest when he arrived. Asking Tony about his time and if he'd made any good friends. He did make friends with a James Rhodes. Or Rhodey as Tony would call him. He would tell Jarvis about all the fun they had together. Jarvis listened and the two would share a hot chocolate.

"Jarvis can you keep a secret?"

"Of course sir."

"...I don't really like Obadiah…" Tony whispered. Jarvis couldn't agree more.

"Don't worry sir, I agree with you."

"He's weird...and I think he's going bald…" Jarvis had to hold back a laugh.

"Indeed he is."

"Do you think I'll be just like dad when I grow up?"

"I believe you'll surpass him in every way."

"You think so?"

"Of course."

"Hey Jarvis...I think I love you best..." Tony mumbled. Again Jarvis was amazed by Tony's words.

"I think I love you best too sir." Jarvis received a very toothy grin from the now 11 year old.

* * *

As months passed Tony and his parents grew further and further apart. Howard started drinking more than usual as it dawned upon him that he may never find Steve. The drinking got especially worse during the Fourth of July.

"I remember it like it was yesterday...we all thought he was lying. But no he wasn't. His birthday was on the fucking day of our independence." Howard slurred. "He didn't want a big party, but hey there was no room for argument. The last thing I remember was waking up to a ruined house with my shirt gone. A few girls were passed out on the floor and Steve, freaking Steve was cleaning up." He laughed. "Boy could do no wrong."

"Dad, when are you just gonna shut up about him." Tony grumbled.

"What...what did you say?"

"Nothing dad." Tony stated. Walking up to his room.

"Anthony Stark you come down here this instant." He ordered. Tony sighed but came back down and stood in front of his father.

"Now you don't tell me to shut up about Captain Rogers. Steve was a good friend. The one good thing that actually came out of my life." He slurred, still heavily intoxicated at the moment. "Now you don't go around talking ill of him. Got it!?" he barked at Tony. He should be used to the outbursts by now but they still hurt.

"I got it." He replied and ran up to his room. Slamming the door shut, not bothering to lock it he went out to the balcony and watched the sun set. A few moments later Jarvis walked in.

"Sir,"

"I'm not in the mood Jarvis…" Tony mumbled, not taking his eyes of the sky.

"Master Tony I do believe the relationship between a father and son is a complicated one."

"Yeah tell me about it…" he replied dryly.

"Master, Tony what I'm saying is that don't take your father's outbursts to heart. A father and son's relationship is difficult to maneuver...but time heals all wounds." Tony didn't reply and Jarvis took that as his queue to leave. Tony stayed out on the balcony for a while even going as far as watch the fireworks alone.

'Time heals all wounds...' Tony thought to himself. 'Hopefully Jarvis...hopefully.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hope you guys like this chapter. I worked my butt off. I should be studying for my honors chem test...But I like writing stories better...I'd disappoint Tony and Bruce with my lack of science skills...Anyways read and enjoy.

* * *

Tony was now 15 years old and was already admitted to the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. All he got in return from his dad was a pat on the back. He didn't mind though. His father wasn't the best at openly displaying his emotions. MIT was a good school. He just wished that the kids there wouldn't stop acting like he was the most important person in the world. He liked it when people just told it to him straight. Jarvis had no problems with voicing his opinion or just out right joking with him. After 5 years Tony still got a recording from Jarvis every month. And he still enjoyed everything he had to say. Albeit throughout those five years from when he was 10. Tony saw a lot of Obadiah Stane. Of course he was considered his father's friend. But the man still unnerved him. Always seeming a little too chummy with his father. Wanting to know about the ins and outs of the business. Like hell Howard was gonna intrust his life's work and the company to someone like Stane. Tony knew it, his father wasn't dumb enough to do something like that.

But back to school Tony was excelling fast. Albeit he was the youngest one in the school. The teachers there praised him for his work. Winning multiple awards for the school. He had excelled the most in robotic engineering. One of his favorite subjects. When Tony came home over break he'd immediately tell Jarvis about his time there. Jarvis just listened intently at what he had to say. Even if Jarvis didn't understand what the young boy was saying.

"The classes are the best. Although I don't really like this one teacher. He's super weird. He talks on and on about a lesson we just covered a week or two ago. Sometimes he doesn't even teach us anything. Just lazing around taking naps at his desk and stuff. But sometimes the teachers start babying me. I'm 15 years old J. I'm too mature to be babied."

"Perhaps he's testing his student's limits as to see if they can learn on their own." Jarvis explained. "Now would you like to have a cup of hot chocolate? Or are you too "mature" to have a cup?"

"Jarvis," Tony feigned shock. "Nobody is too old to have hot chocolate."

"Very well sir." Jarvis made him his hot chocolate and Tony savored not only his drink but his time with Jarvis too. It was clear to him that Jarvis wasn't getting any younger. And it pained Tony that one day, Jarvis won't be there for him. But he pushed the thought away. Only thinking about the good things that are bound to happen now.

* * *

Tony was 16 when he brought a girl home with him. A Virginia Potts or Pepper, over. She was studying business and communications. And Tony liked her immediately. She was a strong and independent woman and Tony liked that about her. She wasn't afraid to tell him he was wrong either when the moment called for it. Rhodey had introduced them over break. The strawberry blonde had an edge that Tony couldn't help but like.

"Welcome home sir." Jarvis greeted. "And who might this be?"

"Jarvis this is my friend Virginia Potts."

"You can call me Pepper." She replied.

"Ms. Potts it is a pleasure to meet you." He said shaking her hand. "Tony has told me so much about you. Honestly he wouldn't keep his mouth closed when he talked about how..." Tony quickly clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Hahaha, Jarvis ever the joker." He laughed nervously. Jarvis just rolled his eyes at him. "Now, how about I show you my dad's office. It's where he does all his important work pertaining to the industry."

"That does sound tempting." Pepper replied.

"Well come on then!" He said leading her to the office. Jarvis just chuckled to himself.

"Young love," he muttered to himself a small smile adorning his features.

Before long yelling was being heard and an angry Pepper came storming down.

"Is there a problem Ms. Potts?" Jarvis asked with concern.

"Hmm? Oh no, not at all, I seem to have taken care of the problem." She smiled and left right when Tony came down calling her name.

"Pepper! Wait! I'm sorry!" He yelled. Tony was breathing heavily a red mark on his face looking distinctly looking like a hand print adorned the left side of his cheek.

"Sir, what happened." Jarvis asked knowing all too well what might have happened.

"Well I may have...um...took a squeeze at um...Pepper's...butt..." Tony blushed down to his roots.

"Sir, why would you do something like that?"

"I see my old man do it all the time with ma." He mumbled.

"Why am I not surprised? That's because they are married sir."

"Does that mean I have to marry Pepper?" Tony mumbled.

"Tony you and I both know that you're smart enough to know that's not what I meant."

"I know just joking. Boy did she have one heck of a slap." He said rubbing at his now sore cheek.

"I doubt you'll be hearing from her again anytime soon."

"Give it some time, we're still going to be friends."

'In several years I beg to differ...' Jarvis thought with a smile.

"What are you smiling at Jarvis?" Tony asked quirking his eyebrow.

"Sir, I was merely smiling at the fact that you were bested by a woman."

"Hahaha Jarvis, very funny."

"I'm sorry sir, but would like some ice on that burn? I believe Ms. Potts has left her mark." Jarvis quipped.

"..." Tony looked at Jarvis. "Touché Jarvis...touché..." After a moment of staring Tony laughed Jarvis following suit.


	6. Chapter 6

By the age of 17 Tony had gained the reputation of a bad boy. Getting into bands like Kiss, Rolling Stone, Metallica, AC/DC and Pink Floyd just to name a few. He started becoming a little more arrogant and he knew it. The sass that came out of his mouth was inappropriate and said at the wrong times. He had taken up to the habit of being with a bunch of different women. Just not for long.

Rhodey and Pepper were still close to him. Even Harold "Happy" Hogan. They were all good friends sticking by Tony through thick and thin. Jarvis was still proud of Tony. The boy had so much potential. Yet, he was young and of course he had time to grow up eventually. But for now it was normal for a young man like Tony to have fun. Although Jarvis had heard rumors of Tony showing up to class with a hangover. He doubted it. Although it wasn't impossible to imagine. His father was trying his best to stay away from Tony. Jarvis could understand. Howard was a very secretive man, and people were out to get his company. He had a feeling that Obadiah Stane was one of many. But didn't say anything.

"Jarvis school is so boring." Tony whined over the phone.

"I see. Well you don't have to worry about it much anymore do you sir?" Jarvis replied. "You will be graduating in a couple of weeks."

"Yeah and at the top of my class too." Jarvis could practically see Tony grinning from the other end.

"I know so don't complain too much sir. Once you're home I'll prepare hamburgers and junk food."

"Jarvis. Now I can't wait to go home. I've missed your cooking. For a bunch of elite cooks. Their food doesn't compare to yours."

"I'm flattered sir. And once you return you wouldn't mind fixing my watch again would you?"

"Jarvis do you really need to ask?"

"I believe not sir."

Being the youngest to graduate MIT was a really big achievement. When Tony was called up he looked out to the crowd of parents and just when he thought no one he knew would be there. He spotted Rhodey, Pepper and Happy clapping the hardest. Tony couldn't help but smile. He made a peace sign as he exited the stage and was quickly being swarmed by his friends. Almost all of his friends.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Tony asked surprised.

"To see you graduate." Rhodey explained like it was the most obvious answer ever.

"Yeah but how?"

"Jarvis got us together and so we're here." Pepper explained.

"Yeah, congrats buddy." Happy said.

"Thanks. But where is Jarvis?" Tony asked looking at the crowd of people. Trying to find his butler.

"Right here sir." Jarvis stated beside Tony.

"J you actually made it!"

"Of course sir. I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Jarvis smiled. Tony couldn't help it. He just hugged Jarvis. For an awkward amount of time that is. Until Rhodey coughed.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that J…" Tony stated letting go of Jarvis.

"It's quite alright sir. Now I suggest we get home you did say you wanted to eat my cooking."

"Hell yeah!" Tony stated. Holding his diploma up in a triumphant manner.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony had to admit that being 18 was boring. Very boring. He enjoyed charity events but the people were just so, aggravating. That's the word. Not everyone his age was really into the bands he listened to. The others were just snobs. Justin Hammer was the worst though. Hammer Tech could hold nothing on Stark Industries. He bragged nonstop about his life. Nonstop.

"My company is so much more better than Stark industries...blah, blah blah." Tony just decided to tune him out. He's been doing so for the past 8 years. Boarding school..Tony involuntarily shivered. Gross. Pepper and Rhodey would visit sometimes. Rhodey was going to be enlisting into the Army. While Pepper was going to pursue her career in business. When the time came Tony would beg her to work for Stark Industries. Or in his case persuade her.

He then realized that he was getting older and it's dawned upon him many times that his parents and Jarvis weren't getting any younger. Which saddened him. He didn't really think about it too much. But when he did, he couldn't help but worry. So much that he didn't dwell on it much. Too many emotions, that Tony knew he'd have a hard time dealing with. So he just spent his time tinkering in his own lab. Aka a bigger version of his own room. Blueprints/schematics littered the walls. Jarvis would come in occasionally to check on him. Making sure he was eating and not overworking himself. Tony was glad that he had someone who openly expressed their care for him. Other than his friends.

"Jarvis. Could you get me a coke? Thanks buddy."

"Certainly sir. Also, I do suggest you bring Dum-E out of storage. I believe the robot would love to help you."

"That's not a bad idea J." Tony grinned and started to get the robot out of the clutter of his room. Jarvis smiled to himself and went to fetch Tony his coke. In truth Tony spent most of his days hanging out with others. Many women to be exact. He opted the occupation of being a playboy. One that the press had been talking about lately. Really, these days all news had to offer was gossip. So much gossip. It took almost all of Howard's power to prevent the tabloids from releasing any unwanted information. Tony was still naive. Young, able to goof off. He didn't have the weight of running an entire company on his own. But those good days were soon coming to an end. In the bald headed form of Obadiah Stane. Who made it his goal to make sure that he knew everything and anything about Stark Industries. Spending time with Tony fit under that category. Which Tony openly resented.

"Seriously, Stane is getting really antsy."

"How so?"

"Jarvis, the man basically looks over the new products that Stark Industries has to offer like a starving wolf. It's like he's waiting for an opportunity to take over or something."

"That wouldn't be too hard to imagine." Jarvis agreed.

"My dad is blind to see that Oba is a pain in the technological ass."

"I'm sorry to hear that Master Stark."

"Jarvis, sometimes I wonder if my parents actually love me." Tony mumbled.

"Sir, they may not express it but I know for a fact that they love you with all their being."

"Thanks J, if only I could believe that." Tony sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tony. It's good to see you again." Stane greeted, putting a firm hand on Tony's shoulder. He suppressed a grimace and maneuvered away from his reach.

"Y-yeah...it's good to see you too…"

"So, anything new that you've been working on?"

"No." Tony stated.

"Oh, come on Tony, you can tell me anything." Stane said. "We are friends, aren't we?"

"Hahaha no. You're friends with my father therefore I only know you as an acquaintance."

"Tony don't be such a downer."

"Trying to be hip now? Please stop. You're just embarrassing yourself." Stane frowned at Tony's comment. Whereas Tony was giving him an innocent smile. "You know Tony...pretty soon I think you and I will be talking business soon."

"Heh, I highly doubt that. As long as my old man is still alive and kicking."

"It's alright. I have a feeling that we won't have a problem regarding the matter."

"I'm sorry Oba what did you say? I couldn't hear you over all my genius remarks and banters." Tony smiled smugly. "If you need me...I'll be in the lab." Stane was not amused. He mumbled about something along the lines of taking over the company. Once he knew for sure that Tony was out of hearing range.

"Pft what does Stane know? He's just jealous of my intellect. He's just a bald headed vulture." Tony stated as he started tinkering with a few spare parts.

"Sir, it seems that my watch has stopped working again."

"Let me see Jarvis." The old man handed his watch over to the young man. "This is an easy fix. Don't worry buddy I'll have this fixed up for you in a jiffy."

"Thank you sir. I just wanted to tell you that your hot chocolate is ready."

"Jarvis. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 19."

"I'll take that as a no then. Well more for me I suppose."

"Hold up Jarvis I didn't say no to hot chocolate."

"Well then I hope you fixed my watch."

"Of course. Absolute child's play." He stated handing the watch back to Jarvis. Who humbly received it. "But seriously don't you want to get a new watch? I could buy you another one."

"That's quite alright sir. I've grown quite fond of it." Jarvis stated.

"Well then, come on. Hot chocolate awaits." The two then went up the stairs to the kitchen where they enjoyed a nice hot chocolate. Both blissfully unaware of what was to transpire in the next 2 years.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I hope this wasn't rushed. Some spoilers for the Age of Ultron if you haven't seen it yet. I really hope you enjoyed my story. This is the last chapter. Prepare yourselves...for the feels. Also I'm sorry if it gets a little OOC

* * *

Tony was 20 and he was just getting started. Gossip had reached an all time high for the heir of Stark Industries. The relationship between Tony and his parents grew more apart by the days. But he didn't care. He had his friends and Jarvis.

"This is the fifth time this week where I had to chase off those floozies from my house." Howard sighed. He sat in his recliner as he tried to calm his mind.

"Master Stark there seems to be something on the news."

"What is it now?" He asked. Things couldn't get any worse...right? Wrong.

"If you are just now watching this program. We have seen visual of Tony Stark. Running stark naked down Broadway." The anchor man stated. "Yes it seems like the young billionaire has had his wits end. And it's not even noon. How can Stark Industries run with this young man soon inheriting the company."

"Jarvis please, turn off the tv. And will you please go and get Tony."

"Right away sir." Turning off the tv Jarvis went to fetch the young man. Finally arriving at the scene he made his way through the crowd of reporters and covered the naked Tony with a sheet before carrying him off into the car.

"Hahaha I showed those bastards. I never turn down a dare."

"Sir..you haven't been drinking have you?"

"Of course not Jarvis. Not even a drop of alcohol. Justin Hammer has another thing coming calling me a chicken."

"Sir, was it wise for you to do this?"

"No, but I proved him wrong that's for sure."

"I doubt your father will be happy. Just this morning he caught one of your...guests...and chased them out of the house."

"Aw Candy. Short for Candace you know." He said wistfully. They arrived back home and Howard wasn't the least bit happy. That's for sure. He was fuming.

"Out of all the things you've done. This by far is the most ignorant of them all. I didn't raise to be this way."

"Well maybe I'm just following my dad's footsteps. Yeah. I've heard about your younger days. How you fooled around."

"That doesn't mean I want you doing something like this."

"Well where were you? The majority of my life was spent alone. If it wasn't for Jarvis being there when I was little I could've easily grown up to be totally fucked up. Well more fucked up than I already am." Tony added. "You and mom are never there." He started to walk away.

"Don't you walk away from me young man."

"I'm walking away from you. I'm going to my room."

"Anthony Edward Stark. You come here this instant."

"I can't hear you. And frankly I don't care." He slammed the door to his room. Making Howard jump.

"What did I do wrong Edwin…? I give him everything. I life of luxury. The occasional look of approval."

"Maybe you what he needs is his father. Maybe even some affection."

"But that's the thing Jarvis. I don't know how to be the father he wants me to be. The thing is, I'm proud of him. Even though he can act rebellious at times. But what can I say the kid is a chip off the old block. And I don't if I should be happy...or worried." Howard admitted. "Some day soon I'll make it up to him. One day I hope I can redeem myself."

"One day I believe you will." Jarvis agreed.

But sadly that day wouldn't come in Howard's lifetime.

* * *

December 17, 1991. Tony was 21 when it happened.

"It is a tragic day. Howard and Maria Stark have been found dead. A car crash lead to the leading business man and his wife's death. Leaving their 21 year old son Tony Stark to run Stark Industries. However I have just been informed that Obadiah Stane will be running the company until Tony Stark is old enough to rightfully take control."

Tony stood there staring at the screen. He just lost his parents. He sucked in a breath. He felt a mix of emotions. Anger, sadness, grief..the list went on. He just wanted things to be like they were when he was little. When his parents would spare some time with him. He just wanted to drown everything out. He took out a bottle of Jack Daniels and just drank straight from the bottle. He just wanted to forget everything.

"Sir, I heard the news." Jarvis said opening the door to Tony's workshop. Seeing Tony slumped over his desk. Jarvis immediately went to him. "Sir! Are you alright?"

"Hahahaha! Jarvis I don't know what to do…" Tony sobbed. "They're gone. But I don't know how to feel." Jarvis just pulled him into a hug. Tony just weeped into his shoulder. The old man patted his back. They stayed there for the longest time.

"It's alright sir. Like I said. Time heals all wounds. It will take time for you to get over the death of your parents. But that's alright. It happens to everyone. But I know you'll get through it."

"You really think so?"

"Of course. As the owner of Stark Industries I know that you'll get through it."

"Thanks Jarvis now...I think I'm gonna go to sleep. All that Jack Daniels really packs a punch afterwards." He laughed and walked up to his room.

* * *

Several months had passed and Tony was now 22. Soon a year had gone by since the accident. Tony was still partying that's for sure. But there were some days that he'd grieve as well as resent his father. Only occasionally. But he wasn't prepared for this. Not one bit.

"Hey Jarvis. You're not up yet? I was thinking about having a little get together you know. Have a party, before Rhodey goes and gets shipped off to the military." Tony stated entering Jarvis' quarters. He laughed. "Come on buddy. Rise and shine." He saw Jarvis still on his bed. On the nightstand was Jarvis' watch. But it stopped, frozen at 9:45. Only 5 minutes before Tony entered his room.

"Alright Jarvis. Looks like I'm going to have to wake you up." Tony stopped as he realized that he wasn't moving. Not even an inch. "Jarvis if this is some sick joke. It isn't funny." Tony was visibly panicking now. "Jarvis...this isn't funny. Hey wake up." He lightly shook his graying friend. "Buddy..I can't lose you too." He laughed not really wanting to believe it.

He was met with silence and Tony cried. Much more than he did when his parents died. Jarvis was the one who filled that void. He was the father Tony always wanted. The one he thought he'd always have.

The funeral was small. Just Rhodey, Happy and Pepper attended. It was a private funeral. Tony bought the best and the finest coffin and flowers he could find. He was quiet for once.

"I'm so sorry Tony." Pepper stated giving him a hug.

"Jarvis was the best." Rhodey added.

"We'll all miss him." Happy said and they all agreed.

"Thanks guys. I'll meet up with you guys later." Tony explained.

"We'll wait for you in the car." Happy stated. The trio left the billionaire to his thoughts.

"So...It looks like you're gone now huh? I didn't think it was possible, you know? I thought you'd be around a while longer." He nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe see me get married or something like that. Hahaha I know that sounds stupid and all." He mumbled. "I might not come and visit. You know, I could be busy and stuff. Anyways I wanted to thank you. For just being there for me. And I'm working on something...something pretty cool. So I might not visit in some time. And I'd like to apologize if I don't come and visit. See ya Jarvis."

* * *

Months had passed and Tony had created an AI.

"This is Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. Or JARVIS for short."

"Hello Sir, my name is JARVIS. How may I assist you?" Tony smiled, one filled with melancholy. As Jarvis' voice echoed throughout his home.

Tony had been through a lot of tough shit over the years. Dealing with terrorists, backstabbing associates, becoming Iron Man, dealing with Whiplash, Russian spies, a dude in an eyepatch, a team of ticking time bombs, past regrets and shit ton of other things. Each one taking up his time. But every time Jarvis was by his side.

Then the Ultron fiasco happened. It wasn't Tony's fault he ended up creating a murder bot. Okay some of it was Bruce's fault too. But Mostly Tony's. But by using Ultron's so called new body. To transfer JARVIS into his mind. Created a new entity called the Vision. Thanks to the mind stone and a powerful shock from Goldilocks himself. Tony couldn't help but be shocked at his appearance. Voice and all. He couldn't help but feel like it was actually Jarvis (albeit a younger version of him) there...floating. But it was just the Vision. An android. Not Jarvis. He may have looked like Jarvis and sounded like Jarvis, but it wasn't.

As everyone suited up for the battle against Ultron, Tony happened to have a little heart to heart with the new member of the team.

"Tony I couldn't help but see how shocked you were before. Is there something the matter?" The Vision asked.

"Just feeling some old wounds open."

"Well you know what they say, time heals all wounds."

"..." Tony stayed silent for a moment before replying. "That they do buddy that they do." Tony sniffed.

When Ultron was defeated things relatively went back to normal.

After what seemed like ages. Tony found himself standing in front of a very familiar gravestone. Two hot chocolates in hand. He set one down on Jarvis' headstone.

"It's been a while J. Now where should I begin. I still have your watch. Locked away somewhere safe. You remember that Christmas stocking I got for you? It...kind of went up in flames. I know I'm really bummed out about it too. But I'll get you a new one buddy. Jarvis…..there's just so much I want to talk to you about. I know you'll always listen. You know I'm thinking about asking Pepper to marry me….but we'll get to that later. How about I just start from the beginning." Tony smiled.


End file.
